


patients are a virtue

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin thought he just had a thing for nurses…





	patients are a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Watching this particular filming of Mr. Brain has taught Jin a thing or two about blind spots. He remains hidden from sight for the entire day, which is quite an accomplishment considering his only focus is on his longtime coworker and sometimes friend who happens to be currently donning a white lab coat and wire-rims.

Then again, he _is_ wearing a dress and wig, although it was a little weird when someone walked by and called him Ayase-san.

He gives a brief thought to the lax security – honestly, any crazed fangirl could get in! – before he returns to stalk- _observing_ , becoming lost in Kame’s psycho faces and the kind way he treats Saki-chan.

The tails of the lab coat flutter around Kame’s legs as he walks, and all too late Jin realizes that the other is walking towards _him_.

He can’t flatten himself against the wall fast enough, all recently-learned knowledge of blind spots flying out of his head when he sees Kame sauntering towards him in that lab coat. Their eyes meet and there’s no way that Kame doesn’t know, Kame knows better than anyone and hides a smirk, the crinkling in the corner of his eyes giving him away as he walks right past Jin and carries on down the hallway.

If it wasn’t for the quick glance over his shoulder at the elevator, Jin would think that this was a bad idea. But he knows Kame just as well as Kame knows him and it has him rushing to follow, nearly tripping over his feet in the too-small heels until he reaches the doors that Kame’s holding open with one foot.

Jin holds his head high and struts into the elevator, noticing how Kame’s eyes follow his backside before he leans casually against the wall and folds his arms. The door chimes shut and Kame doesn’t even pretend to not be looking, doesn’t show any guilt at all when he discovers Jin’s eyes on him.

Instead he fingers the stethoscope around his neck, stretches with a satisfied little sigh, and gives Jin an expectant look. “It’s been awhile.”

It takes Jin off guard because he’s pretty sure he’s never been with Kame, not like that, he would _definitely_ remember if he had. It’s one of the things that draws Jin to him – uncharted territory – and he must have a panicked look on his face because Kame starts laughing.

“I mean, since _this_.” Kame reaches for a piece of Jin’s fake hair and waves it in his face. “Looks good.”

Only Kame could offer a blatant compliment and leave Jin wondering if he really means it. “Th-thanks,” he sputters, trying not to blush. “Didn’t want to be noticed, you know.”

“Right,” says Kame. “Because being seen with a freakishly tall woman is much better than being seen with _you_.”

Jin narrows his eyes, and Kame laughs harder. “I don’t _care_ about being seen with you-”

He stops short when the elevator does, causing him to lose his balance and tumble right into Kame’s arms.

How _convenient_ , he thinks bitterly as he finds his nose in Kame’s neck, inhaling his cologne and feeling a little light-headed.

Upon further scrutiny, however, he discovers the emergency stop lever loosely gripped in Kame’s hand and an amused expression on his face. “You should learn how to walk in those things if you’re going to be convincing.”

His voice is much deeper and much _closer_ , breath blowing past Jin’s ear enough to have him shiver and clutch onto the collar of Kame’s lab coat. Kame abandons the lever to steady Jin with both hands, inadvertently pulling him closer until Jin can feel Kame’s belt buckle under the lab coat firm against his hip.

“Kame-” he starts.

He’s interrupted by a low groan, and Jin belatedly realizes he’s speaking directly into Kame’s skin. On impulse he moves his lips, nearly jumping at Kame’s gasp and smiling when Kame tightens his grip on Jin’s waist.

“You like this,” Jin says, stating the obvious just to have something to say, to press his voice into Kame’s body and feel the resulting shudder.

“There’s one camera on this elevator,” Kame hisses, speaking quietly like there’s someone to hear him. “Video only, directly above where I’m standing.”

“Blind spot,” Jin follows, grunting approvingly. “Way to learn from our senpai.”

“He was young once too, I’m sure,” Kame replies, sounding rushed until Jin feels Kame’s face against his, nose rubbing against his cheek and obviously nudging him over.

Jin ignores him and drags his lips up Kame’s neck, taking pride in the way Kame’s breath hitches in his throat and he pulls Jin flush against him. Even in a dress he can feel Kame’s body react and wedges a knee between Kame’s legs, pressing firmly against him until Kame chokes on a moan and gives a sharp roll of his hips.

“Jin,” he starts.

“Don’t talk,” Jin tells him, his breath escaping him as he sneaks a hand inside the lab coat and rests it on Kame’s belt. “Unless you’re telling me not to stop.”

Kame snickers, and Jin knows what’s coming before it’s said. “Shall I say ‘don’t you ever stop’?”

Rolling his eyes, Jin leans back to deliver a mock punch, but Kame grabs his face and presses their lips together, taking him by surprise enough to lick his way into Jin’s mouth.

He didn’t think Kame would be this forward, but has no problem falling into the role of submission as Kame leads the kiss, sliding their tongues together and taking Jin’s breath away until the warmth of Kame’s mouth disappears and he realizes that his back is to the wall.

His eyes open in time to see Kame reaching up for his glasses; Jin beats him to it and slowly slides them off his face, gaze locked with Kame’s in a desperate attempt to read his mind. Without looking away, Jin bends down to rest the glasses on the floor, as far away as he can, only jumping a little when Kame’s hand drops to his ass and plays with the hem of his dress that has ridden up.

In retaliation, Jin nuzzles Kame’s leg on his way back up, mouthing the inside of his thigh until he reaches a very obvious bulge and purposely bypasses it. Kame’s growl makes him smile, offering a cheeky grin as he returns to full height and slides his hands under the lab coat. They encircle Kame’s waist and down, firmly grabbing onto both cheeks of his ass and pulling him close, his legs falling open to accept Kame between them.

He groans at the first contact of Kame hard against him, fingers grazing the back of his thigh as Kame struggles to keep a grip on both Jin and his lead. He returns to Jin’s mouth and kisses him fiercely, like he’s proving a point, enough to send Jin’s mind spinning into a world where all that matters is the friction between them and swallowing Kame’s tiny moans that can’t be heard but can definitely be felt.

Kame’s fingers hesitate under his skirt, like he doesn’t know what he’s going to find and it makes Jin want to punch him even more, except that Kame’s rocking against him rather nicely and punching him would take that away. Jin’s leg automatically rises as Kame trails fingertips up the inside of his thigh, making him tremble in his stance until Kame bumps the base of his cock and Jin moans deep in his throat.

“Jin,” Kame gasps, then crushes their mouths together in an outright loss of control as he continues past Jin’s balls and teases the tiny hole behind them.

Jin’s body automatically reacts in search of the promising touch, and Jin feels that any kind of protest would be not only useless but also counterproductive. And besides, he _is_ the one wearing the dress with nothing underneath because girls’ underwear is too suffocating on his boys.

Abruptly Kame tears his mouth away and drags his lips up Jin’s jaw, whispering directly into his ear as the intimate touch leaves him. “Turn around.”

The elevator wall is cold and lonely as his forehead presses against it, at least until he feels all of Kame warm behind him and that voice is back in his ear. No words, just noises, a strained moan as Kame rubs against him and a frustrated grunt just before a cap pops.

Jin’s done this before but never with Kame, who’s a little too gentle as he eases a finger inside him and latches his mouth onto the back of Jin’s neck. His touch may be slow but his kisses aren’t, more frenzied that Jin would have expected and cluing him into exactly how much Kame wants him.

A second finger and Jin’s body pushes back on its own, a groan slipping out as Kame massages that spot inside him and gasps even harder against his fake hair. Finally Kame rips off the wig and presses his lips into Jin’s _real_ hairline, his harsh breath against the cool sweat that’s formed enough to send a sharp chill down his spine.

Kame seems to feel it, twisting his fingers as he pushes them in and out. He seems borderline desperate with the way his breaths speed up, audible to Jin’s ears and matching the rhythm of his fingers. Jin ends up leaning his head back on Kame’s shoulder, stretching to reach his jaw with his lips until Kame turns enough to kiss him, fast and heated. He says with his tongue what he can’t say in words and somehow Kame understands, lets his fingers fall and fumbles with his belt until Jin feels flesh between his cheeks.

He wouldn’t have pegged Kame as an affectionate lover either, but he can’t seem to keep his lips off of Jin’s skin as he slowly pushes inside him. Hands firm on his waist, holding up the back of his dress until he’s all the way in, then they drop to Jin’s hips and grab onto them, guiding him.

“Ka-” Jin starts, unsure of which name to use, if he should use a name at all, but it doesn’t matter because he can’t form anymore coherent syllables when Kame starts to move. Even with his own hands gripping the railing he can’t push back as fast as he wants it, Kame’s kisses turning into rough sucking that Jin prays doesn’t leave a mark because he’s not quite sure how he’d explain the placement of it.

It’s frustrating not seeing his face but his voice almost makes up for it, the way Kame’s breaths come in pants making him even more aroused and aching for Kame hard inside him, barely moving and brushing past his prostate that has him feeling like his own cock is going to explode from neglect.

“God, Jin,” Kame breathes, and Jin’s eyes roll back into his head as Kame moves faster, finally, rolling his hips until they’re snapping forward with a defined slap of balls against skin.

“Yeah,” Jin manages to get out, bracing himself on the railing to meet Kame thrust for thrust, taking him in even deeper until he bottoms out and Kame moans out loud, like it’s torn from his body beyond his control. It has Jin shaking, struggling to keep up their natural rhythm when all he wants is to let go, to reach down and touch himself and come all over the wall while Kame fucks him into it.

Kame’s hand hesitates on Jin’s thigh, long enough for Jin to become hopeful, and he nearly comes undone when Kame hoists it over his elbow and thrusts into him at a new angle. His hand grazes Jin’s cock and Jin’s ready to scream at him, his mind too clouded by pure need to even think about being nice, but then Kame’s fingers are around him and squeezing and all of Jin’s malice molds together into a low, guttural moan.

The breaths in his ear are louder, the force with which Kame drives into him seeming to double as Jin tightens enough to feel every inch of Kame inside him. Kame’s not holding back and it’s all too much, his voice and breath and the way he bites down at the top of Jin’s spine when Jin starts to let go, the way his hand flies up and down Jin’s cock in a reckless attempt to get him off so that he can follow.

“Come,” Kame mumbles, tripping over his breaths as he falters in his rhythm, and Jin can tell that it’s taking all of his energy to keep from coming first. “Jin, _please_.”

He couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to, even if the elevator started up again and the doors opened to the entirety of Tokyo Dome and all of his family. They’d all just have to watch him arch his back and let his mouth fall open in a silent moan, having just enough foresight to pull up the front of his dress to paint the wall with his release.

Kame’s grunts take him higher, the younger getting in a few more thrusts before deflating, clinging onto Jin like he’d fall otherwise as he calms down and shakes from the force of it.

Jin thinks he’ll let go when he gets his breath back, but Kame’s arms stay snug around Jin’s waist even when the latter has his dress resituated and kneels down to grab his wig.

“Kame?” he asks carefully, a thousand possible scenarios flying through his mind as he cautiously turns around and tries to read Kame’s face.

His eyes flutter open, a lazy grin crossing his face as he appears to be struggling to focus. “Is it a uniform fetish or just doctors?”

“Shut up,” Jin grumbles, escaping from the clutches that start to shake with Kame’s laughter.

Kame makes a strangled noise as he manages to stand on his own and fixes his pants, raising his eyebrows at Jin. “I get to keep the lab coat.”

Jin’s saved from responding by the elevator coming back to life, Kame having shoved the lever back in and retrieved his glasses from the floor just before the doors open.

It comes as no surprise when the next week, Kusano declares Drunken Drama Marathon Night and Jin doesn’t have anything better to do since Yamapi and Ryo are filming. Jin returns from the beer run to find Kame lounging on his couch, the two of them grinning conspiratorially at him as he settles into the only open seat between them.

When the opening credits to Code Blue start, Jin can’t even bring himself to roll his eyes.


End file.
